fyres_cottagefandomcom-20200215-history
Amunet
incomplete Queen Amunet is the queen of the SandWings, daughter of the late Queen Savannah and her court animus, Ra. She valiantly leads her kingdom in active war against the SkyWings, however on the home front Amunet is a tyrant, rumored tbe in cahoots with crime lords and mob bosses. =Appearance= Amunet is not large nor all that intimidating, her build relatively lithe and her height fairly shorter than average. Her scales are mainly pale sandy, while her undersides are practically a near white and her spine scales are golden. Her frill is dark golden and she bears a diamond pattern across her scales, inherited from her father. Rather than wearing the Eye of Onyx (which, in her kingdom, has been an abolished tradition), she wears an enchanted necklace decorated with white and black ivory chips. It is enchanted to make the wearer highly charismatic and was formerly worn by her animus father. She has the voice of Vanessa Morgan. =Personality= Amunet is more of a tyrant than she is a true queen, tossing out tradition in place of strict rule. She thinks very much of herself and places herself high above the wise words of her advisors, even going so far as to have "disposed" of a few of them. Attention must always be hers, and she will do whatever it takes to clear out anyone who dare threaten her rule. She doesn't care much for the lower-class citizens of her kingdom, and only really promotes donations to the impoverished because it gives her a good repuation. The war is something Amunet continues willingly; she has a burning hatred for all things SkyWing because of how they've had a pointless hatred for her tribe. =History= Prior Ra was Queen Savannah's animus before his disappearance and had a short affair with her during her marriage to King Scorch. While Scorch himself was disloyal to his wife, even being fairly open about it, he despised how she presented herself to her male advisors. When Scorch was off leading the army in SkyWing territory, Ra begun an affair with Savannah. They kept things as secret as they could, but her eldest son eventually found out about the whole thing and that's when they quit seeing each other. When Savannah turned up pregnant, Ra slowly became a hermit and eventually faded from palace life. He didn't meet his daughter until Savannah passed and her eldest daughter Hathor became queen. Dragonethood Amunet was Savannah's youngest and final dragonet. She had five older siblings, one of whom was captured by the SkyWings and adopted by Queen Jasper herself. She was presented as Scorch's daughter to the public but he found out about his wife's affair with Ra because she looked nothing like Scorch. Since her siblings were mostly full grown, Amunet was coddled by her mother, however her childhood was cut short when Savannah was killed during a SkyWing raid on the SandWing palace. All of Savannah's children were lined up in the courtyard and forced to watch their mother executed by their brother, Ex-Prince Sanddune. The eldest of Savannah's daughters, Hathor, took the Eye of Onyx and was coronated queen the next day, a small crowning ceremony held in the ruins of the SandWing stronghold. Hathor was openly lesbian and almost immediately married her longtime lover, Lady Egypt. They had no dragonets together. Queen Hathor's first mission was to rebuild the stronghold, however doing that manually would take years. Inevitably she sent Amunet, Ra and her mother's dragonet, to find Ra himself. She never really liked her younger half-sister and sent her specifically because she wanted Amunet to face the fact that she'd never inherit the throne, that she was only an accident. Ra and Amunet met after she stumbled upon the cave he was rumored to live in. A trading caravan had told her of a tall, quiet SandWing that lived in a cave beside an oasis. Ra immediately recognized her as his daughter; she was practically identical to him except she had darker scales. They became acquainted and he took Amunet under his wing, and after a year she convinced him to come back to the SandWing Kingdom. Adolescence Amunet had arrived home just in time; Queen Hathor had been killed as she slaughtered a whole SkyWing village. Amunet took up the crown although still fairly young. continue later =Relationships= Queen Savannah "Oh, mother...you were a terrible coward, and an even worse queen. You let our kingdom fall, and you were killed by the claws of SkyWings- ''SkyWings! ''It would have been far more honorable for you to die in battle, or maybe even at the claws of one of your daughters. But of course, you're too much of a coward to fight any of us." Amunet only loved her mother when she was a naive, defenseless dragonet. Once she learned the truth about her heritage, she soon came to despise her mother- a disloyal, lying rat. To Amunet, Savannah is the perfect example of a bad queen. A queen must rule with fear and an iron claw.' Ra '"Thank you for this necklace. You won't be needing it...after all, in ''my ''prison - I mean, palace - who are you going to be talking to, anyway?" While Ra is relatively harmless and has tried to be kind to Amunet, she won't have him. She even went as far as to steal his prized possession and his first enchantment, his ivory necklace. They truly have a love-hate relationship. One moment she appreciates his prescence but the next she has him starved. She is very confused about how to feel about her father. One part of her says that she should hate him for abandoning her, while the other half says she should appreciate him for all he's done for her. Ex-Prince Sanddune "I swear, I'm going to be the last sight you ever see, sand-snorting worm-!" To every SandWing, the lost Ex-Prince Sanddune is a symbol of pure treachery. Everyone knows his story: he was taken hostage by the SkyWings but after Savannah's failure to pay ransom, Sanddune was indoctrinated with propaganda and taken under Queen Jasper's wing (quite literally). Amunet has, naturally, placed a huge bounty upon his head and plans to create a prison just for him.' Queen Hathor "'''You're the only dragon who ever could really hurt me, did you know that?" From the moment her half-sister hatched, Hathor hated Amunet. To her, she was a disgrace to the royal family. The hatred was mutual. It eventually manifested in Hathor's actions toward Amunet as queen; she sent the younger dragoness to perform cruel requests such as travelling through a sandstorm to find her biological father.' Lady Egypt '''"You would actually be an okay consort if you didn't ''spill '' secrets to everyone." Amunet has a love-hate relationship with her late sister's widow. She has considered taking Egypt as her consort, however she doesn't really click with the noble and Egypt is notorious for being a gossip and more than once has caused a scandal. Amunet also finds it fitting that she take her sister's wife: it would make a good revenge for all the torture she went through, even if Hathor's not around to see it.' Sekhmet '''"I'm watching you. You've been away for awhile. I'm concerned." 'Sekhmet's history is a...weird one. Rather than having a mother like any other dragon, Amunet emerged from the Eye of Onyx after Queen Amunet's coronation and her subsequent abolishment of the tradition. Ra created her as a protector for Amunet. When she emerged she was physically older than Amunet, and the few dragons that know about her consider her Amunet's older sister through Ra. Amunet and Sekhmet have a strange relationship. Amunet is actually afraid of Sekhmet due to her being so mysterious and absent, but otherwise the two sisters get along fairly well and have never really had any disagreements. Sekhmet even works for Amunet as an advisor. '''Played by JuniperTheSkyWing Contortrix "You're an idiot! You don't mention things like that...at dinner!" Contortrix is a well-known criminal in the SandWing and SkyWing Kingdoms, a dragon bent on justice for hybrids. The reason he's a criminal is that he works with violence and illegal means to get his message across. There are rumors that he is in cahoots with the queen herself, which are, in fact, true. She treats him as a guest in her palace; all possible whistleblowers are executed. He has been present at numerous feasts without being caught, sitting close to Amunet at the dinner table. Her few advisors are aware of her friendship with Contortrix. Amunet and Contortrix are currently working on a project against the RainWings, the likes of which is greater than canon tunnels and NightWing invasions.' Tuscan Amunet despises Tuscan with a burning passion. ' =Trivia= *insert *insert *insert =Gallery= File:Amunet.headshot.png|Colored by Fyrestørm